1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a press for manufacturing moulded strip-form articles, such as belting, snow tracks, or tyre re-tread material, employing mouldable strip-form material such as vulcanizable rubber stock or curable plastics material in strip form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Canadian Pat. No. 898,672 discloses a press for manufacturing endless belting, and describes a circular press having a central drum and peripherally-arranged press shoes which are movable from an outer, inoperative position to an inner, operative position in which they together define an inwardly-facing cylindrical moulding surface, the belting being moulded between the exterior circumferential surface of the drum and the said inwardly-facing cylindrical moulding surface. This patent also discusses the advantages which this type of press achieves over the previously-known in-line presses. The press described in the above-mentioned patent cannot, however, be employed for moulding continuous strip-form material. It is an object of the present invention to provide a press which has many of the advantages associated with circular presses and which is at the same time capable of moulding continuous strip-form material.